


Sweet Dreams Grandpa Rome

by CatelRubric



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AAAAAAA, Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatelRubric/pseuds/CatelRubric
Summary: I really, really love my Grandpa Rome! He's so cool!I hope he likes Dahlias!





	Sweet Dreams Grandpa Rome

My Grandpa Rome is very tall and handsome. I guess that’s why I often have different Grandmas- or sometimes a few at once.  
Still, I don’t mind. I don’t need a granny. All I need is my Grandpa Rome. 

My Grandpa Rome really loves drawing. Sometimes, when he and I paint together, his friend, Giotto, comes around and paints with us! Mr Giotto is very nice- he says I have an ‘affinity’ for art! I’m not too sure as to what that word means though, I’m only little. But Grandpa Rome says that when I’m older, the scholars will teach me all these big fancy words! I can’t wait!

Oh, Grandpa Rome also tells the best stories! Whenever I ask him to read me stories before I go to sleep, he never tells me his life stories. He always tells me stories with a lesson- he says they’re called fables. Like my favourite one, about a queen bee talking to one of the Gods about how much she hates people taking her honey. The queen then asks the God to kill people who take her honey, and then the God says something along the lines of, “Okay. But if you kill the human you will also die.” It sounds pretty odd, but Grandpa Rome tells me that that means we should always treat others the way we want to be treated. I think that’s a nice lesson, don’t you?

Grandpa Rome is also very good in fights! He always wins over his enemies! He’s so strong! But it’s always sad having to bandage his wounds whenever he comes home. And sometimes I don’t even get to see him after a fight- he has to stay with some nurses to get better. The nurses are always really nice, though!

The battles always worry my Grandmas, and often they leave after they see him fight. It must scare them. 

But Grandpa Rome never lets heartbreak get to him hurt- he cares for his real family; me and him. 

I’m always his first priority.

And sometimes I wish I wasn’t. 

All I can do is write and draw nice things for him at the minute- but that won’t bring him back.

Oh Grandpa Rome, can you please tell me what heaven is like? 

I just wish I had angel wings, like yours, so I could fly up and see you. 

I hope you like these Dahlias I picked for you. 

Sweet dreams, Grandpa Rome.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if any of this is inacurrate  
> I'm new to the fandom and im nor italian soooooo things may be wrong  
> hope yall enjoy tho


End file.
